


Einstein never had no groupies

by sloganeer



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're here to see us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein never had no groupies

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=vic_ramsey.

"Check 'em out."

Warrick's pointing to a trio of party girls standing behind the yellow tape. It shouldn't be unusual, not in this town, but they're twenty miles off the strip at the definition of a seedy motel.

"What are you thinking?" Nick sets his kit down next to the body. "Murder groupies?"

"Maybe they're here to see us," Greg offers. Warrick looks up at him with an arched eyebrow; Nick just gives him a goofy grin.

"I don't think so, G."

"Yeah. They probably just wandered over from the bar next door when they saw the flashing lights." Warrick turns to Nick. "Ready to drag this guy out?"

Standing out of the way, just off to the side with David, Greg snaps a couple more pictures of the body. His face comes into view, turned up to the sky. This part is getting easier on his nerves, but Greg still spends too much time thinking about simple actions. Just picking the right pair of tweezers is a trial, and the groupies fall into the blurred background.

It wasn't until later that night, after they had processed the pool and the room, that they caught his eye again. He' heading back to the truck with Nick and the girls are still there. The one in the middle -- dark skin, but light hair -- gives him a wink.

"I'm telling you, Nick. Science groupies."

Nick gives them one last look. "They don't seem like the kind of girls to play your Periodic Table guessing games."

Greg stows his gear, then leans against the truck to wait. The girls are staring after Warrick now. Science would never be so easily swayed.

"Well, then," Greg said as Nick opened his door. "It's a good thing I've got you."


End file.
